


Do You Believe In Magic?

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie learns that sometimes the closest friend you have can keep secrets...</p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Believe In Magic?

"Do you believe in magic?"

"What do you mean?"

Katie speaks softly, turning to look at her friend questioningly. 

"I mean do you believe in magic?"

"I believe that some things feel like magic..."

"No. I mean..."

Anger began to rise as Darcey stumbled for the words, finally she resorted to showing her friend what she meant, calling a flower to her hands from across the yard. 

"Like that?"

"How could I not when you just showed me that?"

Katie's voice is lightly teasing and she smiles, nudging Darcey's shoulder lightly with her own. 

"When did you learn to do that?"

"It was an accident first... then I just... researched. You aren't..."

"Afraid?"

"Going to tell..."

"God no."

Katie smirks. 

"I'd never turn you in... your my girl, my best friend... my magical lover."


End file.
